


Make It Up To Me

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [17]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam lets the boys have their punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Up To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the request for spanking for [](http://lori-leaf.livejournal.com/profile)[lori_leaf](http://lori-leaf.livejournal.com/) . Enjoy! This follows directly after [Make Me Pay ](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/65791.html)

 

Sam felt the warmth with his hand, felt it in the smooth, smooth skin underneath him and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He brought his hand down hard and sharp, felt the press of the other man’s cock against this thigh and smiled at the moan it brought.

 

He wouldn’t have thought Eliot would take this. Of course, he never thought Dean would have either, but looking over Eliot in his lap he made eye contact with his brother. He watched Sam’s hand, watching his lips, his eyes, watched Eliot squirming against him, hair falling around him as he let Sam spank him.

 

Sam’s hand started rubbing across the reddened backside, massaging the sting from it.Eliot pushed back into his hand and Sam smiled.

 

“You can go lay on the bed now Eliot. I think Dean needs a reminder of who he belongs to as well. And when I’m done, I’m sure I can think of all sorts of ways the two of you can make it up to me for leaving me out for so long.”

 


End file.
